Passenger protection apparatus equipped with seatbelts and the like for protecting passengers when vehicles collide have been known in conventional vehicles. The passenger protection apparatus include those predicting the collisions in order to appropriately protect the passengers according to timings of the vehicles, collision positions, and the like. As such a passenger protection apparatus carrying out a collision prediction, one which detects a vehicle entering an intersection, predicts a collision, and controls a vehicle such as to make it decelerate or stop when there is a possibility of colliding has conventionally been known (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-140799).